


Just a Kiss

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kayim's kissing meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For kayim's kissing meme.

Brainiac 5 wondered if this was what a hallucination felt like. His relentlessly logical mind had never been prone to flights of fantasy, but as his human compatriots would be the first to point out...there was a first time for everything. Yes, this was obviously a hallucination brought on by too much work and a less than nutritious diet. He was going to have to--

"Brainy?" Lyle said, swallowing with a very loud sound. "Did I offend you? I didn't mean--"

Brainiac waved a dismissive hand. "I could hardly be offended by something emanating from my own mind. Think nothing of it. When I wake up, it will be forgotten."

Lyle froze, staring at him, eyes very wide. "You think this is a dream?"

"Obviously." Brainiac frowned, wondering why Lyle in his mind was being stupid, when he certainly was no such thing.

A slow grin spread across Lyle's face. "In that case...I'll take that kiss."

"Wh--" His exclamation was cut off by Lyle's lunge across the meter separating them, knocking them both to the floor.

"That's better," Lyle said, taking Brainiac's head in his hands.

"What are you--"

This time he was cut off by Lyle's face descending until their lips were locked. Brainiac wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing, but apparently his body knew quite well, as he found himself opening his mouth and allowing Lyle's tongue entry.

Some hazy time later, Lyle pulled back. "Still think it's a dream?"

Brainiac felt his eyes cross slightly. "I have no idea."

"That's a first." Lyle leaned forward again. "I supposed we'd better keep testing."

"That would be...logical," Brainiac said, grabbing Lyle and pulling him all the way down.


End file.
